


More than happy.

by DoctorWhoFan



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 04:17:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6141211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorWhoFan/pseuds/DoctorWhoFan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver and his feelings and his attractions towards Felicity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Dreams. Many Dreams were filled with her. There was nothing sexual about most of these dreams, which surprised him. He still thought he was in love with laurel and then these dreams started according. Sure, he would admit that Felicity was a great catch. Anybody would be lucky to have her. As a matter of fact if he did have any feelings, that he would never admit to anybody, he would have stopped them altogether. He could not and never would deserve to have Felicity or anyone like her for that matter in his life. 

He just could not stop staring. I mean sure it was great, like all of her, but he has had many girls with a figure like her and an ass like hers walk through his door. So why does she matter so much. It frustrates him to no end. Whenever she near him he can sense her. She can read him like a book. She knows the real him maybe that's why he was having any of these problems. If that were true, why can she do a perfectly natural think and it can affect him hugely. By the end of the first five minutes of meeting her he felt like he needed a cold shower. A really, really cold shower. 

It wasn't just the fact she was wonderful inside and out. He realized quite early on that he was very much attracted to her but it was how his eyes seemed to zero in on her lips when talking or how his eyes watched the sway of her ass as she walked away from him. It was the most outstanding site ,to see her walking. The view was amazing the way her ass walked and even just the way her legs look a mile long. 

She could just easily bend to pick up something she dropped. A pen, Her bag or a piece of paper. It looked the same from every angel. this he knows he made it his mission to see weather her ass looked differently from different views. He loved experimenting with that. Although the water bills did go up by a could 50 pounds. She had a word with him about that and when she did and they had there little talk he couldn't help but smile at the way a few sexual slips came out during her rant. Oliver saved those for his sexual play and desires.

Sometimes he sits at his desk or home in his bed and wonders. Wonders what she's in. If she likes it rough, a few slaps here and there or if she prefers it slow, love making. He imagines all the things he would do to her and what she would and could do to him. He even would sit alone or lean against the back of the shower wall as he jerked off. Imagining and fantasising everything and all. He would come instantly. He didn't know how but that's what she did to him. 

As time went on, he began to wait for her to come, depend on her being there and soon realized that although he thoughts were not always pure he was developing feelings for her. He stopped seeing laurel everywhere and focused on felicity. She was always there. Always. Everyday, Every night and sometimes just there. When he's angry and mad. When he's brooding all alone. She was there and soon he came to depend on her. He didn't realize any of this until recently laurel came to his office. He didn't even hear her come in or knock to busy watching felicity smiling and chatting to some of the other assistances. She came, asked him out, to which he quickly denied. He couldn't not when he was with Felicity tonight. He was excited to just spending the night hearing her voice and the light tapping of her fingers on the keyboard. She looked at him then seeing that his attention was else wear. 

Laurel would admit she was disappointed to hear him say no, rejecting her. Something since she met him he never had done. Sure cheating but he always begged for her back. She saw it on his face. The same feeling she felt for Tommy. The love. The great love. She looked to who he was staring up and saw his assistant Felicity. She knew then that for what ever reason he said no it all lead back to her. Instead of feeling hatred or disgust to Felicity she felt relief that Oliver finally found someone. 

Oliver knew that as he kept dreaming and his feeling kept twisting up towards her light that he was doomed for but he knew one thing. He would no be alone. He would never be alone again. No matter what. If he hurt Felicity he knew she would stay. Only because she promised him that she would never leave him. He believed her, truly believed her. For once in the last 6 years of his life he was more than happy.


	2. Why is he so hot!?!?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity's attraction towards Oliver

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave kudos and any work ideas

Why was Oliver Queen so hot?

She asked that question to her self a million times a day. She had seen photos of him before the island but they do him no justice now. Instead of the playful young playboy look he used to have he now has a mysterious dangerous look to him. Felicity found it attractive. Very attractive. When he came in to her office, there first meeting, she instantly had an opinion of him. She had heard the stories. Everyone had. She wrote him off as a hot playboy who needed help with something. AS these meeting seemed to carry on she soon realized there was a lot more to Oliver than just a playboy. I mean really a bullet ridden laptop, a sports bottle in a syringe. She was blond but not that blond. S/he had her theory of what was going on but nothing quite fit right with him. Well, not until he was bleeding in her car from a bullet wound caused by his mother.

When she first found out about Oliver being the vigilante everything seemed to become so much clearer about him. All the secret, all the lies. The attraction was still there, the man did have a body like a god and some times little slip that sound way to sexual come out of her mouth and the embarrassment is huge. That was until he chuckled lightly at them. Not a huge laugh but loud enough to be heard and put a smile on his face for a few seconds. She lived for those moments. 

Things began to become difficult after a while. She began to feel little changes, little feelings when he spoke to her or the way he said her name. Her feelings became a mix. She would admit the first time she met him and he turned his charm on and his playboy smile, a little crush had formed but nothing mayor. In the months that followed, the undertaking and bringing him home she realized the line between friendship and relationship blurred. It was hard for her to admit but she was most likely in love with Oliver Queen.

The question on her mind seemed to change from hot to beyond beautiful. The man waked around shirtless half the time. Not only did it show off his abs and muscles it showed his scars. The scars a symbol of his survival and she admired him for that. The survival he went through and to come out good and not bad or evil was a brilliant accomplishment. In just as little as five years Oliver Queen had changed from a rich play boy to a fantastic strong man. That no matter what he thought was not broken or wrong but he was beautiful. Not beautiful as in his body, well that is true, but beautiful as in how he survived how his mind works, just everything about him. Felicity new she shouldn't be having these thoughts but she just couldn't stop them. 

When Oliver slept with Sara and then started a relationship with her after saying he couldn't be with any one he could truly care about, it hurt. It hurt so much. All the time, she sat there and watched there flirting, their moments and even the little touches she used to share with him. Every time it happened it hurt deep down inside her and maybe that's when she realized that this crush was not just a crush. It was more than that. She knew it but until that time she just did not want to admit it. She was in love with Oliver Queen. She felt out of place. Not just with Oliver but on the team. When she came across Tockman and he beat her that was the finale straw. She couldn't cope. She needed to defeat him, prove her worth. It was worth it. Just being able to here Oliver call her his "girl" was the most she could of hoped for. 

The news of Oliver's break up with Sara was, she hated to say it, a relief to her. She knew that she was a horrible person for thinking that but it was the first thing that popped into her mind when the news had finally reached her. The relief was that she might get her Oliver back again. 

Her feelings for him got put on hold when the news of Slade being alive came through. Well until the night of the fake "I love you" She was so happy for a moment in her life and she saw in his eyes that he was not lying. Then he stuck the needle in her hand and her hope decreased quickly realization coated her features. She placed it in her pocket and watched him walk away, knowing he would never truly be hers. The island conversation she gave him a way out but he never took it and that just messed with her even more. He did not give her an answer. He left her hanging. As they walked of that beach she knew that they would not talk about it again unless he brought it up. That would not be soon.

Then last week he asked me out on a date.... 

The question I all ways ask to my self is not how hot or beautiful he is, its why he would love someone like me....

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave judos and comments. Give me an Idea and i'll write about it. Thanks x


End file.
